


We Deserve a Soft Epilogue, My Love

by thegrounders



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Painting, parks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrounders/pseuds/thegrounders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of bellarke fics to start off the new year, featuring other characters and possibly other ships.</p><p>*</p><p><b>2</b> - Based on the prompt: "Imagine your otp camping outside of a store before the release date of a movie or book."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Write Me in the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "Clarke takes Bellamy on dates to empty fields so she can paint on him (mainly on his hands, face and chest, but sometimes they mix it up)."
> 
> // the time when clarke paints on bellamy.

"Can't we just go back? There's a perfectly good movie waiting for us back in my flat," Bellamy was complaining.

"Stop being such a whiner," Clarke reasoned. "It's going to be fun, trust me."

The two of them were headed out to the nearest park for a day filled with picnics and painting. Bellamy wasn't so keen on the idea, but he would prefer to play video games and stuff his face with junk food over anything else, which is why Clarke thought that by dragging him out she would be doing him a favour.

Apparently not.

She was given a project by her art lecturer to draw a portrait over the weekend. They said that she could have fun with it; so Clarke decided that she would try and paint in the impressionist style for once. They were learning all about different art styles back in college, and this particular one from the nineteenth century caught her eye with the bold use of colour and brush strokes.

Whenever Clarke would ramble on in "art speak" as Bellamy liked to call it, he'd pretend to be falling asleep or lift his hand up to his face every two minutes while pretending to yawn (and further yawn for real). This would earn him a few punches in the arm, just for good measure. 

When they finally reached the park, they were glad to see that it was mostly empty apart from a few kids. Bellamy tried to hide the smile forming on his lips but he was too late, Clarke caught him red handed.

He absolutely adored kids. Even just seeing a cute video on his Facebook would be enough to keep him entertained for hours upon end. He was a total dork, but he was her dork.

"Why don't we head over to that patch underneath the tree?" Clarke suggested.

"Sounds good to me," he agreed, reaching down to hold her hand that wasn't otherwise occupied by the picnic basket. 

For once the park looked spotless, the grass shimmered in the sunlight as the newly planted flowers arose from their flowerbeds. You weren't supposed to pick them but Bellamy did anyway; snatching up a single light pink flower to place in Clarke's hair. It matched her dress, which was almost the same shade of pink. The fabric only just reached above her knees but it was perfect for it wasn't too cold, even with the slight breeze flowing in their direction.

The pond was also the most clearest blue colour she'd ever seen. The ducks swam about quite contently in the water as she imagined them each racing one other around like the kids were currently doing by the set of swings on the opposite end of the grass.

She felt giddy and thanked Bellamy for her lovely new hairpiece before beginning to lay out the blanket directly under the large oak tree. They both sat down with their legs outstretched and began setting everything up. Clarke grabbed her paints and canvas from the wicker basket just as Bellamy sorted out the sandwiches and strawberries. 

"Do you think we have too many?" Bellamy blurted out.

"Too many what?" Clarke asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Too many strawberries?"

"You can never have too many strawberries, Bellamy. Are you alright?" she chuckled.

"Yeah I'm okay," he paused. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you've been on edge ever since we got here. You're not worried about me drawing you, right?" she asked accusingly.

"Of course not, don't be silly," he shrugged. "I'm totally cool."

"You can't hide anything from me you know." Clarke smiled, obviously very much aware of his nervousness. "It's okay to be nervous, but it's just the same as taking a picture, only I'm using paints."

"It's just," he fumbled. "What if you try to draw me and mess up your whole project because your skills just can't capture my beauty perfectly?"

"Then I'll have to take you down, obviously." Clarke declared.

"Bring it on!" He joked.

The two of them laughed; the last of the tension floating up into the tiny wisps of cloud overhead.

She had never seen Bellamy on the edge like that before, usually he'd be the one voluntarily putting his name down for things or entering stupid contests.

Once he was picked to be an "Official Cheese Taster", where had to literally sit around all day trying various cheeses—he got a metal plated badge and everything. Maybe he just had a thing against paintings. He'd never seemed to like them much.

Clarke had everything set up; her easel, canvas, a multitude of different coloured paints and her glamorous model.

He was still sat fumbling around with things in the basket but all Clarke could do was stare at his hands. For some reason, she really loved looking at guys hands, totally not meaning it in a creepy way. It was just a feature she really learned to appreciate during her sketching classes. 

Suddenly, the light switch went off and an idea sparked in her head.

"I've decided I'm not going to draw you," she announced.

"You're not? Why?" Bellamy replied in a tone that seemed similar to relief.

"I'm going to draw _on_ you instead," she continued. "Everyone will be doing a portrait of a person so I'll do mines of my dog instead."

"Your dog? You can't be serious." 

"I'm deadly serious. Now stop messing around in that basket and give me your hand."

Bellamy did as he was told and offered her his hand. She moved closer to him so that she could rest it on her knee while she got to work thinking of any idea. She wasn't actually one hundred percent sure that this paint would come out, but that was his problem, not hers.

First she started with the green paint and drew lines up and down the veins on the back of his right hand. From there, she then drew different sized leaves that all connected to make the one big pattern. She took a smaller brush and started filling them in one by one using lots of different colours. 

He definitely seemed a lot more relaxed now that he didn't have to model. Laughter from the kids was still filling the air, with a few shrieks escaping from Bellamy as he explained how cold the paints felt on his skin.

As he was wearing a buttoned up shirt (for reasons Clarke had no idea why because she specifically told him they were going to the park) she just left his arms out altogether and moved straight onto his face.

His cheeks were rosy, contrasting against the olive colour of his skin. Many freckles lined his face in which Clarke took her blue paint and started to join up the constellations. She drew stars above some of his freckles and dotted the rest around in blank spaces. His eyes lit up as he asked what she was drawing, but she was intent on keeping it a secret.

"You're not drawing a dick, are you?" Bellamy asked with a pout.

"I think you forget sometimes that I'm not as immature as you are. Now shh, you need to keep still." she ordered.

Not deterred by Bellamy in any way, she carried on drawing some planets and rockets on his cheeks. They were now popping in colour as she added red and yellow and orange to create a type of flaming Galaxy. It looked pretty awesome.

She really, _really,_ wanted to get him shirtless—her hands were itching to paint across his chest and back, but she decided to save this for another time. Instead she reached for his other hand and got to work randomly painting anything she could think of to fill the space.

Bellamy was being such a good sport. He sat still when told and only ever moved when he began to giggle. His head lay against the bark of the tree, and she kind of wished she could ruffle her hand through his curly locks if she wasn't so covered in paint herself. At one point he had to hand feed her strawberries and she felt like a goddess, at which she found hilarious.

When she finally felt like she was done, Clarke pulled out her phone and got him to pose for a quick picture. She turned her screen around to show him and he looked in total shock; mouth hanging wide open.

"Is that an oh my god I love it face? Or, an oh my god I hate it face?"

"An oh my god I love it face," he beamed. "Why don't you go into children's face paining?"

Clarke just laughed.

"Hey! I'm being serious, it looks great. You could have went a little faster tho—"

The next sound to come out of Bellamy's mouth was a sort of grumble as Clarke had playfully hit him in the arm to shut him up. It worked a treat.

"Now we can enjoy the picnic," she finished with a smile.

She moved over to sit beside him with her back to the tree; and finish the picnic they did, with any thoughts about her assignment long forgotten.

Bellamy sat with his arm around her the whole time as they shared sandwiches and stories and spent the rest of the day just generally laughing in the sun. She hoped that her life would bring more days like these, particularly, she wished for more days with Bellamy.


	2. The Magic of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "Imagine your otp camping outside of a store before the release date of a movie or book."
> 
> // the time when bellamy and clarke camp outside for harry potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt was requested by [lilylunapottxr](http://lilylunapottxr.tumblr.com//), and written in remembrance of alan rickman. thank you for being a part of my childhood. please enjoy everyone!

Tomorrow was the big day they had all been waiting for. The final Harry Potter book was being released in stores, and of course Bellamy and Clarke were camped outside waiting for the opening. She was so excited that her insides might've exploded at any minute, which would have made for some interesting news.

It wasn't even midnight yet, and the shop didn't open until nine the next morning; the line formed from the front of the store was enough to make Muggles and wizards terrified. It slithered all the way along the street like a gigantic basilisk.

"I am so glad we brought two sleeping bags and blankets," Clarke chuckled, chattering her teeth as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I knew people liked Harry Potter, but seriously? You'd think this was the queue into Gringotts or something," Bellamy observed.

"People don't have to queue to get into Gringotts you idiot. That's why they have goblins working there, they get the job done."

"Sorry, my bad," he apologised, pouting with his bottom lip in a way that made Clarke's heart melt, even though it was absolutely freezing outside. 

In true tradition, they were each representing their wizard houses which Raven would have laughed at hysterically. She was a true Ravenclaw (it was a part of her name for god sake), but everyone was dressed weird, so it was fine. 

Clarke wore her green and silver scarf proudly, occasionally spotting other Slytherin's as they walked past, shooting out her hand for a high five. She had it wrapped around her neck to keep her warm and it was doing so brilliantly. She could feel the soft fabric touching her skin and honestly, it was one of the best scarfs she'd ever owned. Bellamy on the other hand, was wearing his Hufflepuff scarf, all warm and bright.

She noticed that he was shivering, too, and huddled more closer to him on the ground. Bellamy reacted by putting his arm over her, resting it on her shoulder.

He also wore a "Prefect" badge on his grey, winter coat, and Clarke just laughed every time she seen it because he _so_ wouldn't be a prefect. She was sure he had gotten it just to wind her up, he was totally a hard worker but not enough to actually want to follow orders.

Their friend Monty would be a Hufflepuff prefect. He cared about everyone and would be diligent in his duties; Bellamy would rather give orders, him and Monty would make a great team. Maybe he was more suited to be the Head Boy, if Clarke were the Head Girl. That would make an unstoppable force.

She was just as sure as Bellamy that he was a Gryffindor. He was courageous and showed chivalry and determination; every test he took gave him the same result.

But when it came to the sorting on Pottermore, he had been placed in Hufflepuff.

For weeks he didn't know what to make of it and Clarke had watched him go back and forth literally pacing in their apartment. She didn't understand why he was so on edge. For one, it was all fictional, but he seemed to be taking it to heart. Their friend Lincoln, Octavia's fiancé, was a Hufflepuff. He was also one of the bravest men she knew but he had a heart so big that it could cover the whole world with it if he wanted. The love he showed for Octavia was testimony to that.

From the way Clarke seen it, having Monty and Lincoln in your house didn't seem like a bad turnout. They were two of the best people she knew, full stop.

As the night went on, it got colder and harder to find a spot that was comfortable. Her backside had frozen to the sidewalk as she made a joke to Bellamy about it ("I wish my pants _were_ on fire right now") to which he just laughed. He was the best for always laughing at her dumb jokes.

If you didn't think they could get any more geeky, then you would be interested to know that they were both sat sharing an earbud each while listening to inspired mixtapes on 8tracks.

Clarke stared across the street and tried to picture herself in Diagon Alley. She imagined picking up school supplies with Octavia, a Gryffindor, and Raven.

Octavia shared many traits with her brother and was partially part of the reason why she grew up to resemble him in all kinds of ways. She had been in his care for so long. Their little friendship group was made up of a Slytherin, a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor—all that was missing was a Hufflepuff; Harper.

She was a friend of Lincoln's, which would have been true to the Harry Potter universe as they were both from the same house and would have become friends their also. Clarke didn't know her as well as the other girls, but she knew that if they were placed in that situation then they probably would have been friends at some point. The four of them would have gotten on like a house on fire.

Clarke imagined herself staring inside each shop window with wonder and excitement in her first year of learning magic, she would have loved to have a snoop around all the different ingredients that you would use to conjure up a potion.

Raven would be spending all of her time inside Flourish and Bloots while she had a good look around at all of the books stacked upon on high shelves (while carrying about eight more in between her arms).

Octavia's first stop would be to look at all of the different animals inside Magical Menagerie, she would have to be forcefully dragged back outside by either girl or else she would spend her entire day in there.

Harper would be at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour within the blink of an eye, it's in there that she would buy a large ice cream for herself and three more to share with the girls if the weather was nice enough.

She thought that they would probably all meet up there. The whole gang would get together and have a look around before school officially started. Octavia would introduce her to Bellamy, and from the word go she would have developed a crush on him. Just picturing him in black wizard robes and a cute little tie was enough to make her heart flutter. Clarke would bring along her friend Miller, a Slytherin troublemaker, and introduce him to Monty. Isn't that how it works?

Having spent so long pretending to be a witch with magic made her miss the part where Bellamy had fallen asleep on her lap. He still had the earbud plugged in, so she removed it and placed it in her other ear. She idly ran her fingers across his hair and made sure to be gentle. This was possibly the most adorable thing she had ever witnessed. Clarke had fallen asleep on his lap many times, but it'd never been the other way around.

His breaths were coming slow and even. She grabbed the extra blanket and laid it on top of him. Bellamy looked so peaceful and still, but most importantly _happy._

They had been through a rough patch together. Clarke left her mothers company to set out on her own and achieve her own dream. This then meant that Bellamy was paying for gas, electricity, water, and food for the both of them all by himself; while also providing Octavia with a little extra cash.

He was working a few jobs and every night he came home exhausted, and they weren't pleasant either. It was only places like the thrift store and the butchers that would take him on to clean and take care of their shops. Even McDonald's didn't offer him an interview, never mind the job itself.

It all smoothed back out again when Clarke landed herself an internship with a local photographer. Initially she wanted to get into art, drawing and painting and that kind of thing, but she started to love photography and capturing single memories became important and meaningful. Even if she was only there to carry around equipment and help set it up, it was something to begin with.

* * *

Clarke woke up to sunlight in her eyes and an aching, throbbing back. Her hair was a mass of tiny curls as she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to make herself feel less tired that she actually was. She nudged Bellamy who was still sound asleep on her legs.

"Morning sleepy head. I know you're tired but can you please move? My whole body is numb," she pleaded.

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled still half asleep himself.

His whole body looked stiff as he tried to sit upright with a little help from Clarke. They helped one-another to their feet and stretched on the sidewalk while people all around them seemed to be doing the same. They all just had a rough night outside in the sucky weather.

She checked her metal watch her father gave her as a birthday present one year. It told her that it was almost nine o'clock. Her whole body buzzed with a new found excitement as she realised what this meant.

"It's nearly nine!!!!" she screamed, making Bellamy jump a little up off the ground.

He looked down at her with bright eyes. "You gave me a fright," he said through bursts of laughter. "I can't wait."

In the end, they each got their  _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2_ book (after lots of pushing, and shoving, and even more pushing) which they would spend the next week reading together when they weren't working.

They both cried when it was over, stuffing their faces with chocolate as they put the first Harry Potter movie on the TV.

It could never be over, even if they always thought that it would be. Somehow, this little imaginary universe would stay with them forever.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for taking the time to read this, please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
